Reality and You
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: It’s so hard to tell from a dream and reality at times.


**Summery: **It's so hard to tell from a dream and reality at times.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot itself.

_**

* * *

**_

**Reality and You**

_**

* * *

**_

Her arms were around her as she shivered against the crisp wind of fall. Damn, she thought bitterly as she continued on her way, its bloody freezing and I forgot a sweater. Cursing aloud she finally climbs up close enough to pass the spells around the house so she could apparate in. With a pop, she was in the house and a smell of cinnamon filled her nose.

She smiled and headed into the kitchen only to find him cooking his blue eyes concentrating a great deal. She leaned on the doorway with a smirk on her face. He wouldn't have noticed her if he hadn't dropped a fork which scattered over near by her feet. He grinned once he realized it was her, "'bout time you come."

She rolled her eyes, "I was freezing and you comment on how late I am?"

He winked and kissed her cheek, "I was worried," he mumbled as he nipped her ear gently causing a moan to stir but she it her lip instead.

"Wanker," she retorted once he left to work on the food once again.

He laughed and mumbled a spell before taking two glasses out form the cupboard, "want to drink while the rest gets finished?"

She smiled, "that'd be absolutely lovely," she mused as he handed her a glass and led the way to the living room.

She curled her self in front of the fireplace as he rushed around trying to make everything perfect before taking out the wine and giving it to her. She sighed as she let the wine mix with a few rotating motions with her wrist, "you know how lovely you look, love?" She heard him say softly and blushed when she met his stare.

"I'm a mess," she wanted to say but the looked in his eyes made her shiver and not answer. He cupped her chin gently and caressed her chin, "I've missed you."

She laughed, "I've only been gone a day," she smiled her eyes glinting with humour, "and you say you're not soft."

He grinned, "Only when I'm with you," he said kissing her cheek, "you do something to me, love." He murmured as his lips nipped her neck. She closed her eyes and moved so her neck let him kiss more but he moved away and she glared at him. "Wouldn't you rather eat before heading into that kind of _activity_?"

"I'd be better off with you stop teasing me," she said before taking the wine glass he swung before her and drank it slightly, "Damn, wanker."

He barked out a laugh, "Have Fred and George gotten to you?"

She rolled her eyes, "only thing that's gotten to me is _you_."

He grinned and sat closer to her, "Ginny," He said softly; like a caress, While pushing her hair out of her face. The movement made her breath catch and stare him in the eye. His blue orbs stared at her with such love she shivered when he traced her chin. If she stood, she surely would land back onto her feet because of how weak he was making her. "Do you honestly hate it when I tease you?" He asked in a low voice that made her blush slightly.

"Yes," she said her voice sounding quite girlish. "Well," she said darting her eyes to someplace else before back, "I suppose I hate it a bit more then I should."

He kissed her cheek again and felt his breath upon her ear, "then why do _I_ love it more then _you_?"

She laughed, "Just shut up and kiss me will you?"

He pulled away from her ear and smiled, "your wish, Ms. Weasley, is very well my command."

She grinned and poked him in the stomach, "is that a promise, Black?"

He grinned his eyes glinting with something she couldn't describe but it made her heart beat more faster then before, "only if you'll do naughty things, love," he said his voice low still and husky as the breath of it caressed her face.

She leaned in, "by all means," she said her voice slightly on edge, "kiss me, will you?"

He laughed and kissed her. She felt her whole body lean in as her hands wrapped slowly around his neck. She shivered as his arms in circled her waist and pulled her more closer. He pulled away slightly, breathing before nipping on her lower lip. She opened her mouth on cue and his tongue seeked out hers.

She pulled away for a breath and opened her eyes. Nothing, no one was around her at all, as she scanned the room. She bit her lip and wish he was actually with her. Wished he hadn't fallen through that damn veil and most of all she wished these dreams would stop occurring.

Oh, how she wished but she knew she would never get it fulfilled.


End file.
